


Beetlejuice (Musical) Friendship head-canons

by LemonChan02



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Fluff, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag, mentions of abuse, mentions of childhood trauma, reader is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChan02/pseuds/LemonChan02
Summary: !TW! Could include: Explicit language, mentions of death, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of suicide, joking about suicide and death, potential mentions of sexual assault, horny demons, sad demons, angry demons, happy demons, all the demons.Just a collection of short head-canons involving our favorite bugdrink.most of these are going to be purely platonic, but I may decide to do a couple of 18+ head-canons.These head-canons only apply to Musical! Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Mood Ring

**Author's Note:**

> There are many ways to decipher Betelgeuse's mood, here are a few of them.

\- Beej comes off as someone confident and strong. Self-assurance and swagger radiate off of him in a way that outshines everyone around him. For the most part, he lives up to his outward display of cockiness.

\- That isn't the case all the time. Subtle changes in Beej's demeanor, when noticed, can illustrate every single one of his insecurities.

\- Some of the less noticeable ones are his fidgets. If he's telling a lie or bluffing, he'll grasp and toy with the tattered ends of his ruined coat. He'll pull on stings, make holes bigger, tear stitching. You name it. If it can distract him from the potential embarrassment of being found out, he'll do it.

\- He'll gnaw on parts of himself when stressed. He'll chew on his bottom lip until it's bruised and raw, he nibbles on the ends of his fingers until his cuticles bleed, he'll even pull the ends of his hair until it goes into his mouth to suck on, even if it results in the hair being torn out of his scalp. That has resulted in tiny bald splotches in the past due to nervous breakdowns.

\- One of the easiest ways to tell what Beej is feeling is his hair color. His wild, dirty locks are like a sort of mood ring and can be used to alert you to what emotions he's feeling in that moment if you learn which colors mean what. The stronger the emotion is, the more dominant the color is.

\- Electric, bright green usually means that he's feeling playful or mischievous. Usually, if you're playing a game with him or helping him scare people, his hair will take on this color.

\- Dark, forest green reflects that he feels relaxed or content. It is the rarest color for his hair to be, but it is the most precious. Generally, when his hair is more dominantly dark green, he'll have streaks of electric, bright green littered throughout it.

\- Purple. Deep, dark purple is bad news, and I mean, really bad. Beej doesn't come from a happy home. You've heard about his childhood in passing conversation, tidbits here and there, and you're horrified to think of what he hasn't told you. Sometimes there are days where you see him, and his hair is nothing but a big, grimy wave of violet. He doesn't talk much during these times. He barely reacts to anything, and it is extremely difficult to shake him out of it. (Make sure to try to be around him when he starts to snap out of it. He'll need to be with someone.)

\- Red is also bad but in a different way. Red means he's angry. The more dominant and vibrant red tells you how angry he is. A red streak here or there is normal, and sometimes you intentionally tick him off in a playful way so he'll chase you. Red mixed with his usual greens isn't a problem.

\- If Beej's entire head looks like a fiery inferno, that is usually an indicator that bloodshed is inevitable. Luckily, his anger at this stage has never been directed at you, and when situations like this do occur, it means someone made you incredibly upset, and you're crying. Toxic family? Toxic friends? Random assholes you encountered on the street? Ooh boy, he wants to kill them.

**-"C'mon, Babes, just say my name. I'll take care of 'em for ya, _promise._ "**

\- Red and purple is a whole other ball game, though. You've hurt him somehow, and he wants to be alone. Petty arguments are natural in friendships, both parties say hurtful things without meaning to, and sometimes it can go too far. Eventually, you talk it out, and things go back to normal.

\- Yellow, like pale blond, means that he's anxious. Usually, if he's joking around with you and he says something a bit more risqué, a couple of streaks of yellow will weave through his hair until you laugh along, then it'll fade away. If his hair is dominantly yellow, it's a problem, but it's a lot more manageable than if it's dominantly red or purple. Anxiety attacks are no joke and need to be handled with care. Beej will need to be talked down with gentle tones and soft words. Be sure to move slowly, stay in his direct line of sight at all times, and try not to startle him with any unexpected physical contact.

\- Pastel pink will only happen if your relationship with Beej is intimate. Sexy-time is Beej's favorite time, and that reflects in his electric green and pink hair. You can tease him for it, and he'll act all embarrassed about it, but he knows you love it.

\- Most of the time, Beej is a joy to be around, and being his friend is loads of fun. Occasionally, during rough times, he simply needs a little extra love.


	2. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TW! Could include: Explicit language, mentions of death, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of suicide, joking about suicide and death, potential mentions of sexual assault, horny demons, sad demons, angry demons, happy demons, all the demons.
> 
> Just a collection of short head-canons involving our favorite bugdrink.
> 
> most of these are going to be purely platonic, but I may decide to do a couple of 18+ head-canons.
> 
> These head-canons only apply to Musical! Beetlejuice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle time with our favorite cuddle-bug

-If you like cuddles, Beej is your demon.

-Platonic, romantic, sexual, he's down for anything.

-One of Beej's favorite cuddle positions is where he sits criss-cross with you on his lap and your arms wrapped around his torso, his arms on top of your shoulders, yours linking under his armpits. 

**-(Bonus points if you wrap your legs around him as well. As much as he'll groan and complain about you being cheesy and trying to turn him "soft," Beej loves it, absolutely eats it up.)**

-Other cuddle positions include spooning **(He likes being the little spoon. If you're smaller than him, it can make it awkward to position yourselves, but he simply likes to have the back of his head against your chest. Something about a living heartbeat is extremely calming to him.)**  
Side note: If Beej is the big spoon, then he'll use one of his arms as a pillow for you, and use the other one to pull you back against his stomach and then trap your legs between his own. **(Oh, I'm sorry, did you have any other plans for today? No one can just _leave_ Cuddle Town. You're staying there for at least a few hours. Oh, you're not tired? Bitch, you're tired now.)**

-He also likes to lay flat on his back with you laying on his belly **(If you're the same size or bigger than him, then you'll feel self-conscious about how badly you're crushing his organs. He reassures you that he can't feel a thing, though).**

-If you run your fingers through his hair and scratch his scalp, one of two things will happen:  
**-One:** He will pass out with his head in your arms because that shit is relaxing as fuck  
**-Two:** he will break down crying because he hasn't felt a healthy form of affection like that since he was a baby.

-Beej doesn't really need to sleep like breathers do, being a demon from Hell and all, but he knows that the most ideal time for you to cuddle is usually right before you go to bed, so he'll lay with you until your heartbeat, and breathing slows. 

-Laying in the darkness of your room, maybe with the faint glow of moonlight reflecting on his cold skin, if you have a window. He'll listen to the soft rhythm of your heart against his ear.

_-buh-dump, buh-dump._

-Beej will feel the soft tickle of your warm breath against the top of his head, and he'll pull you closer to him, his body instinctively curling protectively around his only friend. His eyelids growing heavy with a new, unfamiliar, but not unwelcome feeling. He won't even realize he's fallen asleep until you wake him up in the morning, then he'll deny all of it.

**-"WHAT?! No! I wasn't sleeping! I'm a fucking demon, Babes! I don't even sleep!"**

-You'll wake up with a puddle of drool on your shirt where his head was, as much as you love that cuddle-bug, he slobbers like a dog.

-He snores super loud too. Like, you could mistake it as a racecar engine from just how gravelly and DEEP it is. It sounds and feels like a gigantic demonic cat purring on your chest

-Overall, cuddling with Beej is wonderful. 10/10. Would cuddle again.


	3. Textures (dislikes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TW! Could include: Explicit language, mentions of past abuse, mentions of death, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of suicide, joking about suicide and death, potential mentions of sexual assault, horny demons, sad demons, angry demons, happy demons, all the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beej is sensitive to some textures, some of which can be easily avoided, while others Beej has no choice but to face.

-There are some things that Beej absolutely hates. 

-Certain textures, like, for example, velvet, gives him the worst feeling. It's almost like his teeth start aching, and all he can do to get it to stop is recoil from whatever velvet object he's touching.

-He doesn't like eating certain foods because of their texture.

-If the food is goopy or too liquidy, he cannot handle it. God/Satan forbid if it has chunks in it, he'll act as though you've poisoned him.

-"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! THE CHARMING AND LOVEABLE BEEBLEWOOSE!"

-Yogurt with chunks of fruit in it? Yuck. Pudding? Gross! Motherfucking _apple sauce_? No Bueno!

-If you try something new around him and you _KNOW_ it's a texture he won't like, do yourself a favor and don't let him eat it because his curiosity will get the better of him, and he will want to eat it. He'll have no qualms about spitting it back at you in a goopy, slobbery blob.

-Water is also pretty high up on his hate list.

-I know that it's pretty common in the Beetlejuice fandom to portray Beej as a stinky rat-man who revels in his stench and hates personal hygiene, but at the end of the musical, when he hugs Lydia, it's like he didn't realize that he smelled bad before.

- **Lydia: "You smell terrible..."**

- **BJ: "And I know that now..."**

-I think that Beej couldn't smell himself when he was dead, and combined the fact he was born a demon, I believe he didn't really have any frame of reference for what was an acceptable level of cleanliness if you consider the fact that Beej's dad was absent, and Juno was not someone Beej could rely on to teach him this kind of stuff.

-I like to think that he tried to bathe at some point. He could touch the water fine and could even splash around in it, but there was something about the water falling onto his hair and dripping into his ears that made him freak out, and he figured that since he didn't need to bathe anyways, he shouldn't have to put himself through that much unnecessary stress.

-Alternatively, I think his lack of hygiene practice may come from childhood trauma. The Beetlejuice musical paints a very clear picture of what kind of childhood Beej had. I believe Juno, being the cruel, abusive bitch she is, didn't care about Beej's sensitivity to water and forced him to endure rough bathes and showers from an early age. Depending on how physically abusive Juno was to Beej, I would say that it's not too much of a stretch to say that she would force him to keep his head underwater until she decided to let him back up. Thus, causing him to hate even the idea of touching a drop of water, let alone getting into a tub full of it.

-Because Beej is such a cuddle-bug who likes to be with you every spare moment of every day, I think it's fair to say that you'd eventually get tired of having to deep-clean your furniture every couple of days just because of how rancid they smell.

-You give him an ultimatum: Either he takes a bath, or he can kiss cuddle-time goodbye.

-You see him visibly stiffen at the idea of bathing. His hair's natural electric-green hue is suddenly flooded with a sickeningly pale blonde. His chalky, grey skin pales more than you thought possible, and his pupils constrict into flat lines to show his unease.

-It was like he went through all five stages of grief.

-He denied it. He swore up and down that he didn't absolutely reek. He even tried to convince you that it was your furniture's fault for being stinky, not his.

-He was lowkey offended when you even insinuated that you didn't like his musky garbage odor.

-He tried bargaining with you to bring back cuddle time. He told you that he would float in the air so that he wouldn't touch your furniture. **(This demon asked if you would be willing to sleep outside with him so that he wouldn't stink up the house.)**

-He tried throwing a tantrum. Crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler who was told "no." He whined and begged for you to reconsider.

-He lasted about 3 hours without cuddles before he finally relented and agreed to bathe.

-You ran the water for him, poured in the bubble mix. Hell, you even made sure to get green bath bombs to make it more appealing to him.

-Beej eyed the water cautiously, looking between the filled tub and your patient gaze.

-He had shyly asked you to stay with him during the process. You were the only person who he felt comfortable enough around to show much vulnerability. You knew this, so you agreed. Dressing up in clothes you didn't mind getting wet, you perched yourself on the edge of the tub, gently churning the bubbles with your arm.

-He definitely spilled some water when he first got in. He wasn't expecting the bottom of the tub to be slippery and went down with a **_PHWOOM_**. Absolutely soaking you, as well as the towels you set out, with soapy water. 

-He. Loses. His. Shit. Not because of the feeling of water suddenly covering his body, though that was part of it, no, it was because his trauma brain sent his fight-or-flight response into overdrive. For a few minutes, he believed that somehow his mother was going to appear and give him the beating of his life.

-Luckily, you manage to bring him back to the present with soft words of forgiveness and praise, and the dominant bleach-blonde and violet purple fade into a hazy pastel-pink.

-He just barely tolerated the water. The soap bubbles made for a fun distraction, though.

-But when you first start working your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp to incorporate the shampoo and scrub off built-up mold and dirt. _Ho. Ly. Shit._ It's like flipping a switch, and he melts into your touch, leaning his upper body against you and nudging his head deeper into your magic hands.

-He still doesn't like the water, and you can see his legs twitching every now and again from the unpleasant sensation, but if the inconvenience of water means that he gets to feel your hands massage his head that thoroughly, then baths may be something he'd be willing to endure.

-When it comes to actually cleaning his body, though, his usual cocky, overzealous demeanor slides back into its usual place.

-"Ooh, babes, so forward."

-"Damn, was this all just a ploy to get me _wet_ for you?"

-"Don't be shy, doll, go _lower_."

-"Since you wanna get close to me anyway, why don't you just climb in here with daddy?"

-When the bath is done, and you've cleaned all of him, you go to retrieve his suit. **(which you had also had the idea to throw in the laundry cycle during this whole ordeal.)**

-You rub him dry with a towel. When you go over his belly, you're rewarded with Beej letting out a high-pitched chittering laugh, much to his embarrassment.

-He doesn't smell great when all is said and done, but he does smell a lot better than before, so I guess that's a win?

-Instead of smelling like month-old hot garbage, he now smells like freshly-upturned soil, like a cemetery after a downpour: earthy, with just a hint of moss and grass.


End file.
